


Kaos Basah

by Azurachan04



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurachan04/pseuds/Azurachan04
Summary: Nothing can I say so you can read now. Please enjoy ^^
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya & Settsu Banri, Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 2





	Kaos Basah

**Author's Note:**

> Peringatan! 
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya aku nerbitin cerita tentang bxb. Semoga bijak membacanya. Mungkin setelah beberapa hari aku akan berencana menghapusnya. Entahlah, tergantung seberapa suka kalian dengan cerita ini ^^

#BanSaku_by_Azura

Plot 1 : Banri being careful (or not at all careful) taking off Sakuya's shirt because Sakuya is extremely ticklish. (from https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/)

"Ukh...!" Sakuya berusaha melepaskan bajunya yang basah karena terkena air hujan sehabis pulang kerja. Bajunya entah bagaimana bisa melekat erat di tubuhnya. Dia sudah berusaha melepaskannya semenjak 5 menit yang lalu, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Bahkan sedikitpun baju itu tidak terangkat. Alhasil dia menyerah. Dia tidak akan mau memaksa untuk melepas bajunya karena bisa saja itu robek. Baju tersebut adalah barang pemberian Banri untuknya. Sakuya takkan tega menyobeknya.

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Banri berdiri mematung di tempat. Dia melihat Sakuya yang panik. Dan orang yang ditatap tersebut malah kalap.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"  
"Itu...."  
"Kau tidak bisa melepaskannya ya?"  
"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"  
"Hah... seharusnya aku tidak memberimu baju itu. Bahannya memang akan melengket ke tubuh bila basah."  
"Lalu aku harus apa?"  
"Sini biar kubantu melepasnya."  
"Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Banri berjalan masuk. Tak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh ujung baju yang dikenakan Sakuya. Dia ingin menariknya ke atas secara kuat tapi mata Sakuya seakan berkata tolong-jangan-menyobeknya. Banri menghela napas. Kalau begini caranya, ia hanya bisa melepaskannya secara perlahan.

Tangan besar itu menyelusup masuk ke dalam baju Sakuya. Membuat si individu meremang akibat sentuhan. Perlahan Banri melepaskan kain tersebut yang melekat kuat ke kulit. Dia menggunakan kedua tangannya, satu di punggung satu lagi di depan.

Banri masih fokus dengan kegiatannya, sedangkan Sakuya malah bergetar hebat. Sampai di bagian dada, Banri merasakan detak jantung Sakuya yang sangat abnormal. Dia ingin bertanya tapi tertahan begitu melihat wajah merah padam milik Sakuya. Dan dia juga baru sadar kalau pria yang menyandang gelar "Leader Spring Troupe" itu sedang bergetar hebat dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tertahan sedaritadi.

Banri tiba-tiba malah menahan napasnya. Tangannya masih berusaha melepaskan baju tersebut meski ia juga berusaha keras menahan sesuatu di dirinya. Begitu bagian leher terlepas, barulah Sakuya merasa lega.

"Terima kasih banyak Banri-kun." Ia lantas berjalan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi. Banri dapat mendengar suara air pancuran dari dalam sana.

Sekilas Banri melihat tubuh bagian atas Sakuya yang basah – dan sedikit menggoda – karena air hujan. "Sialan," decaknya.


End file.
